


Unexpectedly Kinky

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was just playing around, he never planned on discovering Sam’s secret kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo Shots 2009 - Prompt: Writer's Choice (Bound)

Dean had a case of the giggles. So really it was kind of a surprise that Sam had remained asleep this entire time. Every time he tightened the knot he had to turn to the side and bury his mouth over his arm to stifle his little hiccups of laughter. Tying Sam’s wrists to the headboard when all he was wearing was boxers? Best. Idea. Ever.

To be fair, Dean may have had one too many drinks. But things were pleasantly warm and tingling around the edges and Sam kind of looked pretty all tied up like that. Kind of. If Dean were to think Sam looked pretty ever. Which he didn’t. Because Sam was a dude. Oh and, his brother. Duh.

Once Sam is completely secured with little chance of freeing himself, Dean took a moment to consider his options. He could draw on Sam, that idea held potential. If he were less awesome of a brother he would have drawn a penis on his brother’s cheek with permanent marker. It made Dean giggle, the idea, but he had to be seen with Sam in public and that might make things awkward.

Sam could thank him for being so considerate later on.

What Dean decided upon was less permanent and much more sticky. Dean was pretty glad that he’d been in the craving for an ice cream sundae the day before because there was still half a can of whipped cream left in the mini-fridge.

Shaking the bottle in his grasp, Dean bent at the waist, giggling so hard his abs hurt. _Oh god_. Sam was fucking _hilarious_ even if he didn’t know it, or mean to be. Tilting the can upside down over Sam’s chest, Dean pressed his index finger on the nozzle and snorted as a large dollop formed over Sam’s left nipple. Extending his arm he repeated the action of the right nipple. Sam stirred under him and Dean quickly finished off the smiley face with a curved line that dipped over his belly button and back up.

“Dean?” Sam said quietly, voice rough from sleep.

Dean froze in his movements, whipped cream can hovering a few inches from Sam’s bare chest. Caught red handed. Dean giggled and looked away.

“Did you just… giggle?” Sam’s eyebrows lifted up but a frown pulled them back down. “Dean… am I tied up?”

Pursing his lips, Dean stifled the resurgence of giggles if only because something he couldn’t name flashed in Sam’s eyes and he wondered if he had finally crossed a line. If Dean had woken tied up in boxers with whipped cream on his chest, he probably would have skinned Sam alive. “ _May_ be…” he said slowly and, on a weird impulse, brought the whipped can to his mouth and sprayed a large amount in his mouth, rolling the fluffy taste around.

Sam blinked a few times and lifted his head to peer at his chest. “ _Oh_ ,” he said softly and let his head drop back down on the mattress.

Dean watched the strain of his arms as he tested the strength of the knots around his wrist. His fingers tightened around the bottle as color rose along Sam’s cheeks, down his neck. The white fluffy substance was beginning to melt against the heat of Sam’s chest, thinning out to a slightly liquid quality. “You’re gonna be _sticky_ ,” Dean mentioned and set the bottle to the side, smearing his fingers through the cream.

“Erm…” Sam murmured something that didn’t penetrate Dean’s slightly there alcohol haze.

Later, Dean would never be certain what made him do it but at the moment it really didn’t matter. He dipped his head down and dragged his tongue along the edge of the cream, stopping it from dripping along the side of his body. Sam _moaned_ , noise distinct and clear, and Dean couldn’t _not_ taste more of the creamy substance on Sam’s skin.

He lapped at the smile of the whipped cream smiley face, working his way along the curve until he could dip the tip of his tongue into the belly button and sweep up the sweetness. “ _Dean_ …” Sam moaned, body jolting up into the touch, pulling hard at the ropes keeping him secured.

Finishing up the line of whipped cream, Dean pushed up on his arms and tilted his head to the side, taking in his brother’s body. The thin layer of cotton across his hips did little to hide the swell of his cock, tip threatening to push through the slit in the fabric. “Gee Sammy, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you like being tied up and at my whims.”

Sam moaned softly and lifted his head, “there’s… still… on my…” The words were panted around heavy breath and Dean hadn’t even realized how hard Sam was breathing.

A slow smile turned Dean’s lips up and slithered forward, tongue slipping out to drag along the thinning out liquid cream around Sam’s nipples. He lapped at the white in long strokes, working his way over the flesh, forming an O around the copper disk and sucking until sweet gave way to salty skin. Sam’s moans were almost constant now and Dean could see the strain of his muscles as he pulled on the ropes and gasped.

Dean kind of wondered if Sam was going to lose it without even being touched. It seemed pretty likely as he worked the cream from the second nipple, tilting his head to stare down at the high tent of Sam’s boxers. Sucking the nipple into his mouth, Dean slid his hand down to run along the cotton covered length, squeezing softly.

Sam made a low, guttural noise in the back of his throat and thashed beneath him on the bed.

Huh.

Dean was learning all sorts of new things about his brother today. Apparently being tied up and covered with whipped cream really did it for him. Along with Dean’s hand worked his hard on over his boxer’s. Maybe it was just Dean himself that did something for Sam.

That idea was oddly appealing.

“You want me to touch you Sammy?” Dean murmured, tugging on Sam’s boxers.

Dean was fairly certain whatever Sam said was completely unintelligible. Seemed like a yes though so Dean went with it, dragging the cotton down and throwing it over the edge of the bed. Sam’s hard flesh fit perfectly in his palm, burning against his skin as he dragged up.

As far as hand jobs go it probably wasn’t the best but in Dean’s defense Sam’s body was a constant writhing mess beneath him. And Dean had never seen anything quite as hot as the way Sam’s body curved with his orgasm, long streams of come splashing across his abs.

When he was spent Dean’s hand fell to the side and Sam panted heavily, turning to him with lust blown eyes. “Gonna untie me now?”

“Gonna return the favor?” Dean asked, rubbing his own hard on against Sam’s thigh through his jeans.

“Hmm,” Sam hummed, squeaking when Dean began tickling his side. “Okay god. Yes. Yes I’m gonna return the favor.”

Dean laughed as he slid up to untie his brother. “So got a thing for rope huh?”

Sam looked away, faint blush on his cheeks.

“I’ll have to remember that,” Dean murmured and tossed the rope to the side before rolling onto his back to grant Sam access to his body. Dean felt a lot more sober now and the giggles were gone, so he was completely ready for whatever Sam had in store for him. A slow smirk curved up his lips as he watched Sam’s fingers curve around the whipped cream bottle.  



End file.
